


Silence

by nameless_trash



Series: Beginnings and Ends [4]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Break Up, Heartbreak, Lack of Communication, Love, One Shot, Open to Interpretation, Other, Relationship Problems, Short, Silence, Truth, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 19:43:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10997700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nameless_trash/pseuds/nameless_trash
Summary: In the silence of their hearts, they hoped for a tomorrow





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> When will this be over

They don't put their feelings into words - not most of the time anyways - and it's fine the way they are. The silence is always comfortable. It's what they live in.

Their lack of words ring loud in the hustle of daily life, quelled beneath the needless noise. They look at each other with unmoving eyes and unmoving lips.

Raging storms are smothered beneath their silent breaths and tempestuous seas obscured in their eyes - They aren't comfortable. Even so, they do not speak, neither do they lie. Silence stretches on.

 

The words uttered were sharp as a blade and piercing as a bullet. But they do not lie - Every syllable that escapes belongs.

They do not lie. And it is in their unspoken truths that they would willingly crawl through hellfire for each other. 

But right now, the silence hurts more.

 

Even so, in their callous words and iron-fisted strength is a ruthless kindness so overwhelming it swallows them whole. But only, _only_ ever for the other.

They do not save the soft eyes or gentle touches for each other as they do others; They do not treat each other as delicate glass.

Rather, they are living, breathing masterpieces, shining within their own galaxies, illuminated by their own moon and stars. 

They treat each other with the full force of their clashing orbits. They treat other with the only idea of love they ever understood in their silence.

 

Ironically, their parting wasn't silent. The still air hung heavy with their swallowed sniffles and choked back cries.

Still, they do not speak, they do not lie. They will not cling futilely onto the illusion of happiness. Instead, they clutch onto the cracking shards of their hearts; Some pieces dull and weathered by age; Some still tear into skin and leave them feeling raw and broken. 

In the silence of their hearts, they hoped for a tomorrow.


End file.
